Annie Hamilton
:"Don't worry, I don't mind having a boyfriend weaker than I am!" ::—Power Instinct 2 Annie Hamilton (アニー･ハミルトン) is one of the characters in the Power Instinct series, first appearing in the first game, and has since been appearing in the following sequels. Her name was changed to "Anny" in Matrimelee, along with a redesigned appearance. Annie was voiced by Keiko Ijuu in the first three games of the series. About Annie Annie is a compassionate woman who was born into a rich family. She is, however, overbearing and bossy, due to her spoiled upbringing. Despite this, she loves animals and children, and currently has 6 dogs, 4 cats, 3 horses and a turtle named Kensington. Participation Details * Power Instinct Always trying to be the best in everything she puts effort in, the martial arts is something new to Annie. After learning about the tradition of martial arts in her own family, she has been training very hard for the Goketsuji tournament and in that way prove that she is able to earn her own money, which she wants to spend without limitations. * Power Instinct 2 After being defeated by Angela in the previous tournament, Annie has been perfecting her fighting techniques, giving special priority to kicking techniques and acrobatic attacks to demonstrate to Angela that elegance and speed is more important than brute force (rumors also say that she entered to the tournament because she fell in love with Kuroko and wanted to see him again). *'Goketsuji Legends' Kanji promised to Annie to give her a zoo if she became the winner of his tournament. Being an animal lover, Annie couldn't refuse that offer. *'Toukon Matrimelee' Annie received an invitation for the Matrimelee tournament in which the prize for the winner was to get engaged with the daughter or the son of the King of Certain Country. Although she didn't have any interest in getting involved at first, she later found that Keith was invited to participate! When Annie found out about Keith's decision to join, the flame of jealousy burned inside of her and she entered the tournament to stop Keith from winning. *'Bonnou no Kaihou' Desperate to get Keith's attention, Annie's intentions are to get access to the best beauty treatments to polish her womanly attributes. Annie hopes that after combining beautiful looks with her classy personality, Keith will definitely fall in love with her. Special Moves * [[Annie's Attack List|'Swan Clash']] - Annie throws a massive golden swan at the opponent. In Matrimelee, the strong version arcs upward. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Photon Burst']] - When done in midair, Annie throws a ball of energy down at the opponent. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Rainbow Barrier']] - Annie swings her arm down, unleashing a rainbow colored barrier. She only had this move in the first Power Instinct. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Annie Dynamic']] - Annie throws a leg down to the ground with massive force. This move can also be done while dashing. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Rainbow Rise']] - Annie flies into the air with an arm, unleashing a rainbow of energy in her wake. She gained this move in Power Instinct 2, and can be done while dashing. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Photon Schnauzer']] - Annie powers up an orb of energy into her hand that can be used to add an additional hit to a punch attack and more strength to her Swan Clash and Rainbow Rise (which uses up the orb). She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Cosmic Throw']] - Annie grabs the opponent and hurls him/her through space and time before s/he lands fiercely on the ground. In Matrimelee and Bonnou no Kaihou, she rolls forward to close in on the opponent before grabbing them when executed. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Angel Breath']] - Annie throws a ring of energy at the opponent. If it hits, Annie will kneel and an angel will rise out of her back, firing a powerful beam of energy into her foe. She had this move in Matrimelee, Bonnou no Kaihou and Matsuri Senzo Kuyou. Music Themes * Ai Ni Ikiru (You Live in Love) - Power Instinct * Hajimete no Ai (First Love) - Power Instinct 2 * Hajimete no Ai -Jazzy Version-'' - Power Instinct Legends * ''A Little Happiness - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Related Characters *Dante/Andy: One of her pet dogs. *Keith Wayne: Boyfriend and future husband. *Chris Wayne: Future son. *Angela Belti: Friend and rival. *Elias Patrick: The Hamilton family made an important donation to his church, and since then he has developed a good relation with them. In Matrimelee, Annie's family asked him to watch over her in the tournament. Sprites Artwork MGannie.jpg|Annie in the inaugural Power Instinct File:C annie.jpg MGannie2.jpg|Annie with Keith, Thin Nen, Reiji and Kuroko. File:Annie Hamilton Promo Art.jpg File:Annie_face_bw.jpg File:Annie_PI_bw.jpg File:AnnieFace.PNG Annie&pochi.jpg File:Annie Hamilton Sketch.JPG|Concept art of Annie for Power Instinct 2 File:AnnieMatrimelee.PNG|Annie as she appears in Matrimelee onwards File:Annie_bnked.jpg AnnieCRportrait.jpg|Annie in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Annie pic1.jpg Trivia *In the game manual for Power Instinct 2 for the Playstation, her age was erroneously stated to be 26 years. In all other official sources (Soundtrack manual, GI-THE CD ROM), her age is 22. *In the events that occurred in Power Instinct, Annie saw Otane in her youthful form performing the "Koushokuheki", which is practically the same as her "Rainbow Barrier". Annie prefers that her techniques are unique to her and for that reason she stopped using it. *Those with keen eyes may be able to notice that a couple of Annie's animations in Matrimelee, particularly when she's knocked down and on the ground, bear a similarity to Annie Murakami's in Rage of the Dragons. Perhaps it is not the first time Noise Factory has done this sort of thing, as the sprites of the winged enemies from one of their games, Sengoku 3, look very similar to the ones in Gaia Crusaders, one of their earliest titles. * In a manga series, she has a brother named Kieffer but is not officially acknowledged by Atlus. * Annie ranked #17 in Gamest Mook's TOP 30 best female video game characters in 1994. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Power Instinct characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters